What A Smooth Day (?)
by Reimei-Jennoir
Summary: "Look! I don't care what you say about me, just leave my cheeseburgers out of it!" Kagami had never planned that his Birthday would be spent with Aomine, of all people. Though, he really doesn't regret it that much. AoKaga BIRTHDAY FIC for Kagami (August 2)


**Author's note**

Wow. Another story. (ﾉ≧∇≦)ﾉ

Have you noticed how I only post stories on certain dates? Yeah, cuz I just love people so much.

And this fic is written for my BELOVED- okay, maybe 3rd favorite character (Kise's first, followed by Kasamatsu-sempai)- Taiga Kagami's BIRTHDAY (and his wonderfulness wonderful EYEBROWS of wonder!)

This is an AoKaga story, cuz I believe that Aomine's bluntness and Kagami's kawaii innocence ARE MEANT TO BE~! hehehe (?) Also for everyone's information, August 1 (a day before Taiga's birthday) is YAOI DAY! BE HAPPY EVERYONE! LET US SPREAD THE LOVE OF YAOI!

Have you also noticed that all I'm doing are oneshots? Well, notice it.

Ahem, anyways... On with the story~!

Tanjoubi Omedetou, Taiga-kun~!

.

.

* * *

**"What a Smooth Day (?)"**

**Kuroko no Basuke**

**AoKaga**

It wasn't as sunny as how a certain two-toned hair boy wished it could be as he walked up to the windows of his room. The clouds were practically covering the sky; blank overpowering the beautiful azure that was supposed to be the sign that it won't rain.

It will rain.

And he could feel it.

But Taiga Kagami felt his instincts push him to just go with whatever plans he had planned for today. And today just being his natal day, August 2. There was no doubt, only expectancy that it will be alright. So, he marched into the bathroom and did his daily hygienes, only this time, it was slower compared to whenever he would rush during school days.

Breakfast wasn't rushed too. He made his once upon a time favorite, eggs and bacon. The small pack was on a sale when he was passing by the convenience store, and he had the temptation to retry it once more.

Then maybe he'd go back to his current favorite from Maji Burger.

And speaking of Maji, he did invite his shadow today for lunch at said place. Kuroko had given him a blank stare yesterday morning as they walked to their classroom, before announcing Happy Advanved Birthday. Thankfully, the crowd of students along the hallway didn't mind the sullen ghostly voice coming from beside the redhead.

"Kuroko, Don't just say things like that!" Kagami grunted as they sat down in their respective seats, "Seriously, I don't want a swarm of people saying the same words over and over again."

"Well, tomorrow isn't a school day, so Kagami-kun has to be greeted in advance." Kuroko stated, making Kagami glare a him from the corner of his eyes.

"Just tell me what do you want,"

Kuroko gave a small nod, and somehow, his eyes glinted mischievously as well, "Maji Burger tomorrow?"

"I guess that means I'm treating you, huh?"

Okay, so maybe inviting wasn't the proper word to describe that ridiculous scene that he got himself into. He was forced. On his birthday. By his SHADOW.

Mentally facepalming himself, he looked at the time. It was quarter to 10. A good time to stroll around, do some basketball, before meeting up with Kuroko. Yeah, that was practically the 'plan' that he had for this day. Not some shopping, blowouts, or drinking (like some kids back at LA).

Just good time with himself and Basketball.

Kagami dressed in some summer attire: a loose white shirt under a marroon long-sleeved hoodie and black jeans plus his Converse. He took his duffel bag, locked the door, and jogged all the way to the city. He found it funny how few people today is. It's a Saturday, and normally, everyone should be swarming the streets with busy schedules. But now, nearly half of the usual population just decided to coop themselves in their room for the good of Kagami's day.

Heck, even that fat black dude by the basketball court wasn't in his usual territory. Kagami, of course, missed the daily challenge, but he didn't mind playing by himself for now.

"Oi!"

The low voice rang in his ears as he turned around, seeing the tanned ace of Tōō, Aomine Daiki, in a baby blue checkered polo and black slacks. Kagami gave an obvious look of surprise.

"What's with that get-up?" He raised a brow, a huge smirk making its way into his features as Aomine frowned.

"Satsuki said she wanted to go to this party thing and forced me to come along. So I ditched her." He stated plainly.

It was Kagami's turn to frown, "That's smooth, man. Real smooth,"

"What? Want to take my place?"

The redhead snorted, dribbling the ball, sprinting, before making a dunk, "I've got more important things to do, Ahomine,"

Aomine half smiled, making his way over to the bench where Kagami's things were at and placed his polo down in a crumpled pile, leaving him in his grey shirt, "Yeah, like, let's say... A 1-on-1 with me?"

"Bring it,"

The game lasted for a good two hours, with Aomine still leading by uncountable points while Kagami pestering him and requesting for another round (which isn't as annoying as how a certain blond model

does it). The tanned boy could only agree all the time, seeing as how different Kagami looked in each game. It was amusing to him, addicting maybe. And he couldn't bring himself to just take him down and crash their lips together.

Kagami would never show his face to him ever again.

Or maybe he'd just punch him.

Whichever one, he wanted to stay with him, just the two of them like this (minus the tense atmosphere whenever they'd come face to face for a shot). Contented and safe.

Or that was until he snapped out from his self monologue as he saw Kagami trotting over to his bag and taking out his cellphone.

"Oi, don't just walk out of a game like that," Aomine said, wiping the sweat from his neck with the back of his hand, before approaching him.

Kagami furrowed his (awesome) eyebrows at the screen of his phone, "Ah man, seriously?"

Curious, Aomine looked over from his shoulder and read the text, which was apparently from Kuroko.

.

_I'm sorry Kagami-kun, but it seems like I cannot meet with you at Maji _

_later. Momoi-san needs someone to accompany her to a party since _

_Aomine-kun left her. I vollunteered. I hope you understand._

_-Kuroko_

.

Kagami gave him a glare and Aomine shrugged sarcastically, "Seriously man, I can't stand rich parties,"

"It's for the girl. Deal with it," he elbowed the other teen.

"I'd love to see you try going there instead,"

Before the argument could get higher, Aomine's ringtone (cue his character song 'Unstoppable') sounded from his polo's pocket and he took it out begrudgungly, "It's from Tetsu?"

.

_Ahomine-kun, I hope that wherever you are, you are suffering the _

_consequences of your actions. But since you think like a basketball _

_idiot right now, I bet you are currently with Kagami-kun._

_I hope you lose._

_Badly._

_-Kuroko_

_._

Aomine's head snapped at the sound of a muffled snort from behind, and he smacked the redhead's shoulder for it, "What the hell?! Don't giggle like some girlscout on steroids!"

Kagami managed to stiffle his laughter,"Ha! You hear that? You're supposed to lose badly. Now c'mon get to lossing, Ahomine-kun"

If it wasn't for the sexy, competitive look that Kagami was giving him, he'd be kicking his ass into outerspace for the weird '-kun' on his name. Kagami sure knows how to tease him. In deeper meanings.

"Like hell I'd lose, Bakagami!"

"Well, even Kuroko told you that you shou-"

Another ringing from Kagami's phone interrupted the fight. Kagami uttered a low, incoherent curse as he read it, Aomine still peeking from his shoulder.

.

_Also, enjoy and have a Happy Birthday, Kagami-kun._

_-Kuroko_

_._

Aomine's eyes widened, hand yanking the redhead's collar back, "It's your Birthday?"

Kagami recovered from the sudden choking, pulling himself back and fixing his shirt, "ah, no shit, Sherlock,"

He was greeted by a sudden silence from the tanned boy, but he decided not to pry into it further. He took his bag and jacket before handing the polo to him, "I'm hungry. Wanna go to Maji?" He paused for a while, thinking it through and concluding, "My treat,"

"Ah, whatever,"

The walk to Maji was silent but it had the usual tension around it (much to Aomine's despair). They entered and marched over to the cashier with Kagami ordering the usual stack of 15 cheeseburgers and Aomine taking 3 teriyaki burgers.

"What the hell, man? That's all?" Kagami eyed on the burgers that the cashier was placing on their tray, earning a sweatdrop from the people around him.

"Oh shut up. At least I won't be a pig," Aomine rolled his eyes, motioning at the stack of burgers on Kagami's tray.

"I don't look like one!" Kagami retorted, blinking, before sinking back, "Do I?"

If the wall wasn't so far from Aomine, he would be banging his head nonstop at how adorable a worried (about his looks?) Kagami looks like. He didn't though. Just kept a blank face, took out his wallet and paid. Kagami was about to yell again but he silenced him with a glare.

"Shut up and let me pay."

Kagami slowly nodded, before taking his orders to a chair by the window where Aomine was already sitting at.

"Uh, thanks?"

Aomine scoffed, unwrapping a burger and chomping down on it. Kagami did the same and they ate in silence, watching cars pass by the establishment throught the window. And it was only then that Aomine noticed that Kagami had already eaten 4 whereas he hasn't even finished his first.

"Wow, not only is your big mouth good at barking, but it's also a portal of no return for those crappy burgers." He said with a smirk.

Kagami stopped, glaring at him immediately, "Look, I don't care what you say about my mouth, but these burgers aren't crappy!"

Aomine mentally smiled, 'kyaaaa'-ing in the process. He sighed in reality, smirk still on his face, "Teriyaki burgers are way better,"

"Say that to my ass!" Kagami growled.

"Then hunch over. I can't talk to it if you're sitting on it!"

Silence ensued. Words registered in their brain, before Kagami let out a snort, "You're a huge pervert, man," He let out before laughing.

Aomine grinned, chuckling at the redhead's harmonic laughter. They continued eating with the atmosphere much lighter than before. He wondered if Kagami felt he change so he looks over, finding him eating normally (which was like 10 chews a second).

Instead, Aomine's eyes glints, spotting bits of sauce around the teen's mouth as he chews. He puts down the half-eaten burger, tapping the redhead's other hand for attention. Kagami raises a brow as Aomine lowers the other's burger from his mouth and leans in. Kagami's face automatically flushed as he felt the other teen lick the space around his mouth. From the very edge of his lips to the one below it. The redhead shut his eyes, feeling himself frozen and confused. But he stays there. Waiting.

Until Aomine's lips sweeps against his, teasing around in all directions, before he finally pushes against him. His tanned hands snaked behind the back of the tiger's neck, cupping him, tilting his head for a better angle. And when Aomine tugs on his hair, Kagami's mouth became vulnerable to his tongue as he dominated the burger- tasting cavern. Kagami moans, hands gripping the sides of the table, his mind telling himself to fight for dominance withing the kiss. But he submits into that experienced dance, letting Aomine suck the breath out of him. Unfortunately, the need for air was still needed for humans, and they pulled away, panting, a string of saliva connecting their lips into which Aomine licked away.

"Mm, Cheeseburgers does taste good coming from you," He mutters with a small smile, sinking back into his chair, making the other teen blush darker.

"You're... Just a pervert, geez,"

The tanned male closed his eyes, breathing softly for a while before, "Yeah, Happy Birthday, Bakagami."

At this Kagami lets out a small smile, head down so Aomine doesn't see it, "Whatever... Ahomine,"

Aomine was about to laugh but his phone rings again from a message from Kuroko. Kagami peeks in, head resting on the other teen's shoulder as he reads.

.

_Aomine-kun, Kagami-kun. Very well played. Momoi-san and I were very _

_much entertained from our view from across the street. If you were to _

_do something like that again, find someplace without windows._

_But do invite us to watch._

_-Kuroko_

_._

Kagami's wide eyes darted from building to building across the street until he finds Kuroko and Momoi on the 3rd floor window of a fancy French restaurant, waving at them with amused expressions.

"Damn! That Kuroko!" Kagami growls, cheeks flaring to the shade of his hair, but Aomine pulls him close, wrapping his arms on his neck and resting his chin on the fluff of red hair.

"Tetsu is okay. Curse Satsuki instead,"

Kagami cracks a smile, "That's smooth, man. Real smooth,"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Omigesh! I finished this at 10:48 PM and I'm so sleepy. What a long oneshot! I'm scared of myself.

Aw anyways, read and REVIEW!

Happy Birthday Taiga Kagami!

Signing out~


End file.
